pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |major =Ash wins the Bolt Badge. Ash's Palpitoad is revealed to be male. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Professor Juniper |michars =Elesa, Elesa's fans, Female Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Snivy, Elesa's Zebstrika, Elesa's Tynamo, Elesa's Emolga, Ash's Palpitoad |guest =Elesa |local =Nimbasa City, Nimbasa City Gym }} is the 2nd of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The time has finally come. Ash vs. Elesa in a Pokémon Gym Battle. Ash tries to think of a strategy and comes up with one. Since Elesa uses -Type Pokémon, and since -Type Pokémon beat Electric-Types, Ash has decided to use only his Palpitoad during the battle and leave Pikachu out. Will Ash's strategy work, especially if Elesa's other two Pokémon have no weakness against Ground-types? Episode Plot Ash plans his strategy against Elesa. Cilan admits it is not usual for Ash to do that, though it can't hurt to have a good strategy. Ash admits he has been relying too much on Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig and the other Pokémon for a while in the Gym Battles, so he decides to use others, for a while. He contacts Prof. Juniper, telling he is preparing for his battle against Elesa. Juniper is excited, lending any Pokémon for Ash to switch. Later, they take the rail car through the Gym. Before the battle, Ash asks Cilan and Iris to watch over Pikachu, as he is not going to use him this time, making Pikachu sad. Ash comes to the battle field, where Elesa and her fans await. Elesa plans on dazzling the gym, including Ash, in this battle. Elesa sends Zebstrika and Ash his Palpitoad. Elesa thinks it is not quite dazzling, but at least it is a smart decision to send Palpitoad. Palpitoad uses Mud Shot, but misses. Zebstrika uses Flame Charge, hitting Palpitoad twice. Iris knows Elesa is aware -type moves won't be effective against Palpitoad, so Cilan senses she is after something else. Palpitoad uses Hydro Pump, but misses Zebstrika, for the Flame Charge boosted its speed. Zebstrika uses Double Kick twice, causing Palpitoad to be hit by one of the attacks. Palpitoad is getting dazed, making Elesa pleased her strategy worked. Zebstrika uses Quick Attack, which knocks Palpitoad down. However, it stands up and uses Supersonic, distracting Zebstrika. With Mud Shot and Hydro Pump, Palpitoad defeats Zebstrika. Iris sees Ash will keep using Palpitoad, but Cilan worries, for Palpitoad took a lot of damage. Elesa plans on bringing Ash down, sending her Emolga. Palpitoad goes to use Supersonic, but Emolga uses Acrobatics, making Palpitoad drowsy, as it cannot keep with Emolga's movement, then gets hit. Emolga uses Attract, affecting Palpitoad, then defeating it with Aerial Ace. Ash is shocked, as he was counting on winning every battle with Palpitoad, making Iris and Cilan surprised. Ash is told to bring his next Pokémon, so runs off to switch another one. After some moments, he comes back and sends Snivy. Emolga and Snivy use Attract on each other, but it has no effect on either Pokémon. Ash admits he forgot Snivy was a girl, making Iris and Cilan displeased he did not learn that. Ash still claims Snivy is still strong against -moves. However, he gets shocked after being reminded Emolga is also a -type Pokémon. Snivy uses Vine Whip, but Emolga dodges. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, but misses. She uses Leaf Storm, but Emolga does not seem to be hurt and retaliates with Acrobatics. Pikachu becomes enraged, as he releases electricity from this excitement. Emolga uses Aerial Ace, defeating Snivy, while Pikachu releases more electricity. Ash is getting confused and frustrated, as he does not have any quality Pokémon to battle. Pikachu electrocutes him, pointing at himself to battle. Ash admits he was wrong, thinking he may do this battle by himself, but forgot he is useless without the help of his Pokémon. He asks Pikachu to help him in this battle, making Pikachu glad. Ash sends Pikachu, so Iris and Cilan realize he did a good thing to realize his mistake. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, countered by Emolga's Electro Ball. Using Quick Attack, Pikachu defeats Emolga. Elesa calls her back and admits Ash shines very brightly with these moves, so decides to shine even brighter to win. She sends her queen, Tynamo, making the heroes surprised at that. Elesa's Tynamo uses Tackle, which hits Pikachu at an amazing speed, binding him to the wall. Pikachu comes out, but gets tackled more and more by Tynamo. Pikachu is still determined to battle, so Elesa recognizes the sparkle in them. Tynamo goes to Tackle, but Pikachu repeatadly uses Thunderbolt on the ground. Elesa wonders what they are up to, even if she recognizes their hearts being as one. Tynamo speeds up to Tackle Pikachu, who dodges and retaliates using Iron Tail. Tynamo is binded to the wall, defeated, so Ash wins. Elesa comes to Ash, claiming she remembered that the bond between trainer and Pokémon is more important than the grand display. For this victory, Elesa gives Ash the Bolt Badge. Ash places it in his badge case, but wonders which city should he go to next. Elesa advises him to go to Driftveil City. Ash heads there, but Elesa reminds him the bridge has not been repaired yet. Ash admits he is a bit hungry, betting he could eat more than Pikachu. Debuts Pokémon *Tynamo (Elesa's) *Elesa's Emolga Move *Acrobatics Item *Bolt Badge Trivia *This is the only time Ash battles an Electric Gym Leader without having a rematch. *This is the first time Ash switched his team during a Gym Battle. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Zorua *Who's That Pokémon?: Zebstrika (Japan), Tynamo (US). Gallery Ash plans his strategy BW052 2.jpg Elesa, the dazzling beauty BW052 3.jpg Palpitoad gets hit by Double Kick BW052 4.jpg Zebstrika is defeated BW052 5.jpg Emolga uses Acrobatics BW052 6.jpg Emolga hits into Palpitoad BW052 7.jpg Palpitoad got affected by Attract BW052 8.jpg Ash is displeased his strategy failed BW052 9.jpg Ash runs off to get a new Pokémon BW052 10.jpg Ash is shocked, for he sent the wrong Pokémon BW052 11.jpg Snivy uses Leaf Blade BW052 12.jpg Emolga's Acrobatics BW052 13.jpg Pikachu releases electricity from frustration BW052 14.jpg Ash cannot decide which Pokémon to send BW052 15.jpg Pikachu yells at Ash BW052 16.jpg Emolga gets defeated by Quick Attack BW052 17.jpg Pikachu randomly uses Thunderbolt on the field BW052 18.jpg Pikachu defeats Tynamo with Iron Tail BW052 19.jpg Ash and Pikachu won BW052 20.jpg Ash got the Bolt Badge }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes